eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Essence of Spark
After the Falcon is damaged, the crew discover and meet a race that is More than Meets the Eye. Synopsis Part 1 During a confrontation with some space pirates, the Falcon is blasted in the side, though the damage dealt was dismissed as non important. However, when they attempted to use the Gravity Drive, the ship's engine malfunctioned, and the ship was sent hurling into unknown space. The Falcon started exploring the unknown surroundings, until they detected the presence of a planet nearby, but they initial scans determined it to be uninhabitable. Meanwhile, on bord, Rei was having a conversation with Gwen. At one point, Rei asks her about emotions, as she doesn't know if what she feels is genuine or if they are just simulations. Gwen wanted to comfort her, but before she could answer, the ship is attacked by a robotic squid-like creature. They tried hitting it, but where shocked to find that most of their systems where slowly failing. Suddenly, a laser hit the beast, making it retreat. Looking outside, the Explorers saw a small black and green ship approach. They than received a message from the ship, telling them they had violated private Cyberterran space, and demanded to know the reason. Issac told the speaker they where had experienced some engine fails and where simply lost. The person in the craft than scanned the engine and confirmed the story. He than asked to come on board, to check the integrity of onboard systems. Issac acknolaged, and told him where the docking bay was. As the transmission ended, Rei stated that she could not detect any organics on the ship, and that the speaker was probably a robot. Soon, the small ship enters their docking bay, and out steps a young looking boy, in black armor, with green stripes all over. As the Explorers step closer, the boy was surprised to see they are all teenagers, and asked what they they where all doing there. Issac told him they where really lost, and apologizes for trespassing. He than asks if he knew where they could get spare parts for the engine. The boy thinks for a few seconds, before saying that the only place that had that was Cyberterra. Normally, he would not take them there, but he doubted they would try any "terrorist activities". He than introduces himself as Orion Prime, and welcomes them to Cyberterran space. Issac thanks him and introduces him to the rest of the crew. Just than, Rei than declares that Orion is an android. Orion was confused, as where the others, not expecting her to be so blunt. She apologizes for that, stating she was just amazed by Orion's workmanship. Orion cringes, stating that he was not an android. He was a Cybersapien. The others are confused, with Jeff asking if that was some sort of advanced model. Orion sighted, commenting that humans did not understand anything. Then his armor started retracting, until it revealed a green-skinned teen, smiling at them. He than explained that Cybersapiens where a race of sentient techno-organic organisms... literal living machines. Rei is sceptic, saying his A.I. is impressive, but to actually consider himself alive.... Orion asks why that was so impossible. Rei then said that, from what she understood, living beings needed a soul. Orion smiles, and his chest plate started retracting, eventually revealing a glowing green chamber. Suddenly, everyone started feeling... alive. Like it was the first time they felt it. It was like they where drunk. Then Orion closed his chest plate, and everyone went back to normal. Still dazed, Issac asked what that was. Orion stated that it was his Spark, the source of his sentience and life. Gwen asked if he could reveal it again. Orion refused, stating that prolonged exposure would damage organic bodies. In addition, the experience is said to be addictive, so he proffered not to risk it. Just then, an odd creature came out of Orion's ship and started growling at the crew. It looked like a large wolf, but had black and green skin, and glowing green eyes and teeth. The Explorers tensed, but Orion shouted at the creature, calling her Sparks, and telling her to sit. The creature pouts, but acknolages and sits. Orion introduces her to Issac and the others, telling them Sparks was his pet and partner. A few minutes later, the Falcon was now heading towards the large metallic planet in the distance. The Explorers are amazed by the view. Just than, a group of combat vessels blocked their path, demanding to know who they where. Orion started talking to the captain of the lead ship, eventually getting into a heate argument. Orion apparently wins the argument, and the Falcon moves onward towards the planet. Meanwhile, in deep space, a large black ship is drifting towards the edge of Cybersapien space. On the ship, a large Red Cybersapen is looking at a signal received from deep space. The Cybersapien, whose name is revealed to be Atronomus, is talking to his second in command Screamer, wondering if they should attack whatever sent the signal, as it should reach them soon. Eventually, they decided to wait and see who the one that sent the signal was, before attacking. Just than, space distorted, and a small black ship exited hipper-luminal space. The ship has extensively damaged, barely holding together. Suddenly, the cockpit blew open, and out came a Red female Cybersapien. Displaying a wicked grin, she shouted to the Unicons, announcing her return. Part 2 Species Introduced *'CyberSapiens' Characters Introduced *'Orion Prime' *'Megan Tron' Category:Chapters